2253
This is a list of events that occurred in the year 2253: Unknown * The Drazi Freehold establish an uneasy peace with the Merla.Babylon 5 Scripts - Other Voices: Vol 3 (Babylon 5 Alien Guide) *G'Ryka is born on Narn, the daughter of G'Kar True Seeker Jerricha is 16 Earth years old January * Abel Horn is relocated to the Lunis Planum Prison Base."A Spider in the Web" (data from Horn's criminal record) February ;Wednesday, February 9, 2253 *David McIntyre is granted an honourable discharge from Earthforce.A Late Delivery from Avalon - Date specified. March thumb|left|Dr. [[Mary Kirkish|Kirkish and her IPX crew excavate a Shadow Vessel on Syria Planum.]] * An IPX team lead by Dr. Mary Kirkish discovers a Shadow Vessel buried beneath the surface of Syria Planum on Mars.Messages from Earth * Jeffrey Sinclair is sent to Mars to investigate reports of human-alien collusion. Since that last attempts disappeared, Sinclair chooses to circumvent normal Earthforce protocol and hires Michael Garibaldi, a civilian pilot to fly the reconnaissance missions with his private shuttle. Filing false flight plans, they head out with officers Sanchez and Foster.With Friends Like TheseAgainst the Odds * After several weeks of excavating it the team are ordered to fall back to their secondary base and wait while Psi Corps Department Sigma telepaths hurriedly wipe the minds of the digging crews, including Endra Nadja and send them away. * Over the next six days Department Sigma establishes a base of operations at the dig site while Earthforce New Technologies sends in specialists including a Dr. Morden.The Shadow Within After setting up a comms jamming signal they take samples from the ship, plant a homing beacon while an on site lab brings in a group of telepaths including Talia Winters and begin a series of medical experiments on the live subjects. One of Sigma's people, McDwyer touches the ship and is driven insane and escapes.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant * After nearly five days of fruitless searching, Garibaldi's shuttle inexplicably malfunctions and crashes out on Syria Planum. Foster is killed on impact and Sanchez is left with a broken leg. With the nearest settlement some 50 miles out, Sinclair and Garibaldi leave Sanchez in the shuttle with provisions and additional air for five days head out on foot.Survival the Hard Way thumb|A second [[Shadow Vessel arrives at the Syria Planum dig site.]] * Dr. Kirkish looks on from the secondary base, two miles from the dig a second Shadow Vessel, responding to the firsts beacon arrives on Mars and sets about digging it the rest of the way out. * After spending a night in a cave talking shelter from a dust storm and surviving a cave-in, Sinclair and Garibaldi stumble across the dig site in time so see the second Shadow Vessel begin to dig the first one out. The pair manage to hijack a crawler and Garibaldi sets off an explosion at the lab with the human test subjects before Sinclair drives them out of there. Making a clean getaway in the crawler, they head back to Sanchez at the crash site.Silent Enemies left|thumb|The two [[Shadow Vessels leave Mars and head for Z'ha'dum.]] * Shortly afterwards the second vessel lowers itself into the pit and for 20 to 25 minutes nothing happens until suddenly the first ship comes alive with a mindscream that can be heard two miles away by Kirkish, who is still looking on. The two ships depart and head for Z'ha'dum with the homing beacon still aboard.Z'ha'dum (episode) The beacon is eventually tracked to an uncharted planet out on the rim, designated by IPX as Alpha Omega III. * The former dig site is struck and all traces of it are removed, Kirkish and her colleagues are warned that if they told anyone what they'd seen there would be unfortunate consequences. They are later broken up and assigned to other worlds so they won't have a chance to talk to each other. thumb|Garibaldi's only proof of what they saw. * Half way back to Sanchez and the shuttle crash site, the comms on the crawler suddenly starts working again and so Sinclair and Garibaldi call in Earthforce for reinforcements. After picking up Sanchez, they're met by an EF shuttle and head back to the excavation site. Upon arriving there's no trace or evidence of anything they witnessed. A further search by Earthforce turns up nothing. Garibaldi however does find a scorched Psi Corps badge. Without any other evidence to back up their story, Michael keeps the badge to himself and drops the matter, hoping to find more evidence or other witnesses down the line. left|thumb|[[Talia Winters after the Syria Planum incident.]] * Talia Winters, having survived the blast is taken to the medical facilities at the Psi Corps Center on Syria Planum. Her mind is wiped and she is transferred to the Bureau 13 sleeper program and the Control personality is implanted in her mind.Divided Loyalties - Conjecture. Assumes Sigma wiped her memory after the Shadow Technology experiments and that Control was implanted around the same time. * At a train platform on Mars, Psi Cop Alfred Bester and his intern Ysidra Tapia encounter Endra who attacks and wounds Tapia. Bester discovers Sigma's sloppy memory wipe as the subconscious source of Endra's attack and glimpses at a partial memory of her work at Syria Planum and the psi imprint of the Shadow Vessel. * Bester receives an unexpected visit from his old acquaintance and fellow Cadre Prime house member Brett. bester is talked into a hiking trip up Olympus Mons with Brett, who warns Bester about an increasingly dangerous conspiracy within the Corps, centred around the mundane Director Johnston who has been killing off Cadre Primers in key positions and replacing they with mundane loyal laters who have even taken over Department Sigma and killed Natasha Alexander. In order to convince Bester and to protect him from the suspicion any anyone that might have tracked them to the meeting, Brett shoots himself in the face, making it appear as if Bester had shot him in self-defence. April * After getting word that McDwyer's has escaped custody, Bester along with his bloodhounds and Tapia track him to the abandoned hotel Tharsis, where the deranged P12 has left a trail of bodies. A glimpse of McDwyer's mind reminds him of Endra's vision of black spiders, but far more intense and Bester is forced to kill him in order to break the link. Joseph Talmedge of Department arrives on the scene soon after and takes Bester in to see his superior, Aubrey Pierre-Louis. Though reluctant Pierre-Louis shows Bester footage of the Syria Planum dig. * Three days layer assistant director Menendez orders Bester to Beta Colony to investigate the Blinder serial killings. ;Saturday, April 16, 2253 *Abel Horn escapes from prison.A Spider in the Web July ;Tuesday, July 12, 2253 * Something very embarrassing happened to Captain John Sheridan.A Distant Star - All Jack Maynard had to do was mention the date... References Category:Timeline